


In the Silence, Part Deux

by pooh_collector



Category: White Collar
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooh_collector/pseuds/pooh_collector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An answer to this prompt from rabidchild in the LJ WhiteCollarHC ComfortFest 2013.<br/>Peter or Neal is in need of comfort. The reason is up to you, as long as you deliver it to me without a single word spoken between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Silence, Part Deux

It was the pounding in Neal’s head that woke him.  As he lay there other aches joined in, making their presence known.  His left side hurt and his left wrist too.  Both were somewhat dulled by the meds that were making Neal feel unsettled and shaky. 

When Neal opened his eyes the room around him was bathed in shadow.  The only light coming from what he guessed was a table lamp across the room. His stomach rolled and he took a tremorous breath through his nose hoping to quell it.  Someone must have heard him because there was movement next to his bed.  Neal blinked slowly and when his eyes opened again a shape that looked a lot like Peter was leaning down over him.  Neal blinked again and his vision cleared slightly.  The Peter shape was Peter.  Neal looked up at him with a wan smile.  Peter smiled back and then placed a soft kiss on Neal’s forehead.

Despite the nasty pain that still resided in his head, Peter’s presence and warm lips soothed the ache, eased the accompanying nausea and made Neal feel steadier.

He turned his head carefully to the side to get a better look at his surroundings.  There were two chairs placed close together next to the bed, Elizabeth was tucked up into one of them sound asleep.  Peter raised a finger to his lips.  Neal tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement of Peter’s request.

As Neal looked on Peter slowly dropped the rail on the side of Neal’s hospital bed and then sat down against his hip.  Despite his exhaustion and the wooziness caused by the drugs flowing through him, Neal felt a little fisson run through him from the contact.  It was good to know that Peter could have that effect on him even while he was stuck in a hospital bed, drugged to the gills and still hurting despite the meds. 

Peter took Neal’s hand in his, careful not the jostle the IV line and ran his thumb back and forth lightly across Neal’s knuckles.  His other hand he threaded soothingly through Neal’s hair.     Neal felt himself relax under Peter’s ministrations, the undercurrent of discomfort and unsteadiness sliding away.  He let his eyes drop shut and sighed a contented sigh.  He might be lying in a hospital bed concussed, bruised and slightly broken, but Peter was here watching over him, loving him and for now that was enough.   


End file.
